1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) domains, and more specifically relates to SAS expanders having enhanced functionality.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the field of Serial Attached SCSI (SAS), various interconnected end devices and routing elements may be referred to as a “SAS domain.” When establishing or modifying a SAS domain, components of the SAS domain should be properly configured in order to ensure that communications will be correctly routed when the SAS domain is operational. This information may indicate zoning and permissions within the SAS domain, routing information for the SAS domain, the configuration of various ports within the SAS domain, and other features. Typically, each SAS expander within the domain will need at least some of this information to be configured, but the specific values used to configure each expander will vary. Typically, present configuration methods utilize Serial Management Protocol (SMP) over a SAS port from a management client (e.g., a management application residing on an attached SAS initiator or host) in order to configure elements of the SAS domain.
Unfortunately, many portable devices such as laptops, smartphones, tablets, and other computing systems do not generally include external SAS interfaces. This typically means that it is hard for mobile general-purpose hardware (i.e., general purpose computing systems that are not directly wired into the SAS domain for storage, processing and other purposes) to manage the configuration of the SAS domain. This is undesirable because a systems engineer wishing to manage the SAS domain may desire to use such equipment to manage the SAS domain.
Thus it is an ongoing challenge to enhance the ways in which a SAS domain may be managed and configured by external devices.